Tu m'appartiens
by Oliverkriss
Summary: L'emprise d'un dieu Asgardien sur un simple mortel midgardien par manipulation mentale. Os, Frosthawk. Cette OS n'est pas classé M pour rien.
Un petit OS sur Frosthawk ça vous dis? Oui effectivement ça change de les couples chéri.

 **titre:** Tu m'appartiens.

 **Pairing:** Frosthawk.

 **Personnage:** Loki, Clint Barton

 **Rating:** M..

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel.

 **Résumé:** L'emprise d'un dieu Asgardien sur un simple midgardien par manipulation mentale.

.

 **Tu m'appartiens.**

Je suis face à lui, il me regarde de ses yeux vert. Il entre dans ma tête. Il m'ordonne d'avancer. Il est assit sur un fauteuil somptueux. Deux gardes sont à l'entrée. Je m'approche de lui. Il est hypnotisant. Pourquoi je lui obéis? J'avance vers lui.

\- **Raconte moi tous les secrets du Shield**. Me demande t-il.

\- **Que voulez-vous savoir?** Repondis-je.

\- **Tout... Commençons par ta petite amie. La rousse.** Natasha. Dis-je dans ma tête.

\- **Natasha?** Dis-je maintenant à haute voix.

\- **Natasha... Raconte-moi.** Il me sourit.

\- **Que voulez vous savoir?** Ses yeux... Ils sont... Hypnotisant.

\- **Comment est-elle au lit?** Son sourire l'est tout autant.

\- **Je ne sais pas. On a jamais rien fait ensemble.** Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte. Je sens mon cœur battre mais je ne contrôle rien.

\- **Vous n'avez jamais partagé de plaisir charnel?** Il me sourit encore.

\- **Jamais**.

\- **À ta place, j'en aurais profité. Viens la. Plus près.** Je ne veux pas et pourtant je m'approche de lui. Il passe sa main glacée sur ma joue. **"Tu es très bel homme. T'es-tu déjà essayé avec un homme?"** Son pouce passe près de ma bouche.

\- **Non, jamais.** Murmure ai-je.

\- **Veux-tu essayer?** Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je vois ses pupilles vertes... D'un vert magnifique.

\- **Oui**. Son pouce passe sur ma bouche et glisse entre mes lèvres.

\- **Agenouille-toi!** M'ordonne t-il. Je m'agenouille aussitôt. Il continu à glisser son pouce dans ma bouche, il me sourit, son regard et son sourire m'hypnotisent. **"Recule un peu que je t'admire."** Je glisse sur mes genoux. **"Enlève-moi toutes ces armes midgardiennes! Et déshabille-toi... Doucement."**

Il croise ses jambes, sa mains gauche atterri sur le bras du fauteuil, la droite agrippe son septre. Son regard me perce. J'enlève mon holster de cuisse et le pose devant lui. Lui, qui me regarde. Ce regard qui m'envoute. J'enlève ma veste, puis mon maillot. **"Approche!"** J'avance vers lui, toujours sur les genoux. Il passe ses doigts sur ma peau. Je frissonne. Il a les doigts froid mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait frissonner. Il arrête, il me sourit puis se lève. Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque.

- **Regarde-moi**. Je lève mes yeux sur lui. **"Tu m'appartiens archer. N'est ce pas?"**

 **\- Je vous appartiens mon roi.**

 **\- Ouvre la bouche.** M'ordonne t-il puis il glisse son index et son majeur dans ma bouche. Ma langue commence aussitôt à jouer avec ses doigts. Il sourit.

Il me regarde du haut de son fauteuil, il caresse à nouveau ma nuque de son autre main, puis mes épaules, puis enfin glisse sur mes pectoraux, il frôle un de mes tétons. Je frissonne, je ferme les yeux. Il continu de jouer dans ma bouche. Je l'entend gémir de plaisir. Il aime jouer avec moi. J'aime aussi.

\- **Oh... Archer... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi professionnel. Ta langue est un délice.** J'entend du bruit, mais sa main gauche continu à me caresser, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je garde mes yeux fermés.

Il continu avec ses doigts puis les retire. J'ouvre les yeux.

\- **Archer, je vois que tu te débrouilles bien avec ta langue. J'ai autre chose pour toi.** Dit-il en me montrant son sexe. **"À moins que tu ne le veuilles pas? M'appartiens-tu?"**

\- **Oui mon roi.** Je vois un sourire en coin venir sur lui.

Il m'attire la nuque, je prend son sexe en ma bouche. Je ne l'ai jamais fais auparavant mais tout me vient naturellement. Je me laisse aller sur lui. J'ai confiance en lui. Je suis bien. Ma langue joue avec lui. Le fait de le sucer m'excite. Il m'excite... Sa main m'agrippe plus fermement le cou. Il appuie mes mouvements de va et vient. Son sexe s'enfonce plus loin, encore plus loin. J'aime le sucer, j'en prend du plaisir moi aussi. Il m'attrappe les cheveux et me retire de lui-même de son sexe.

\- **Mon roi! Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi vous honorer... Pitié.**

Il me lance un sourire machiavélique puis m'attire contre son sexe. Son sexe entre d'un seul coup dans ma bouche et vient frapper ma gorge. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Il a toutes les clefs. C'est lui qui contrôle mes mouvements. Il accélére la cadence , mes va et vient deviennent plus brutes plus profond aussi. Il me tire par les cheveux. Il se penche vers moi, plonge son regard dans le mien, un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. **"Tu m'appartiens archer. Je suis ton roi."** Il défait ma ceinture d'une main.

\- **Redresse-toi!** Je me redresse face à lui. Il baisse mon pantalon toujours avec ce petit sourire. Il constate que je bande. J'ai envie de lui.

\- **Mon roi...**

\- **Oui... Viens-là.** Dit-il de sa voix envoutante. Il me retourne et me pousse, je suis à quatre pattes. Je sens un liquide couler entre mes fesses. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais avec lui, je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je sents un de ses doigts glisser en moi.

\- **Hummmm. Mon roi!**

\- **Tu aimes ça hein. Oh, ouiii. Tu aimes.** Il insére un deuxième doigt. Je sents l'orgasme monter en moi.

\- **Mon roi! Prenez-moiiiii! Pitiéééééé!**

\- **Tu es bien impatient... Tsssss...** Je le sents s'enfoncer en moi et un râle de plaisir l'accompagne. **"Oh... Archer... "**

\- **Mon roi!** Il s'enfonce encore, puis ressort. Il s'enfonce à nouveau... **"Mon roi! Ohhhhh... "**

Il commence à faire des va et vient. Je sents l'orgasme venir encore plus vite. Il m'attrappe la mâchoire et glisse deux doigts dans ma bouche. Il percute ma prostate.

\- **Oh... mon roiiiii! Oh!"** Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, j'ai une bouffée de chaleur... Un long frisson parcours tout mon corps. **"Oh... Oh... Mon roi! Ohhhhh."**

\- **Archer... Tu as déjà joui? Tu dois vraiment aimer ça**..." Il s'approche de mon oreille. **"J'ai bien apprécié moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est loin d'être la dernière fois. En attendant. Suce-moi. Délivre-moi."** soupira t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. Il se retire, je le suis à quatre pattes puis engouffre à nouveau son sexe dans ma bouche. Je fais directement des va et vient sur lui. Je l'entend gémir. J'accélère comme je peux mes mouvements. Je veux l'honorer, je veux qu'il se délivre. je veux lui faire plaisir. Ma bouche, mon corps, tout lui appartient. Ses râles deviennent plus intense puis je sens un liquide envahir ma gorge. Un liquide chaud contrairement à sa peau froide descend le long de ma gorge. Il me retire de lui, par les cheveux.

\- **À qui appartiens-tu?** Me chuchote t-il.

\- **À vous mon roi!** Déclare ai-je.

\- **Compte tenu des circonstances, tu peux m'appeler Loki.** Ajouta t-il.

\- **Je vous appartiens Loki.** Répondis-je. **"Loki!"** J'ai le coeur qui bat vite, trop vite. je suis trempé, je tremble. Où suis-je?

\- **Clint?** Dit une voix feminine. À la ferme, je suis à la ferme.

\- **Laura...**

\- **Encore ses cauchemars ?** Me demande mon épouse.

\- **Oui**. Souffle ai-je.

\- **Toujours avec ce Loki?**

\- **Oui**... Repondis-je seulement. Sans dévoiler ce que ce rêve contient

\- **Tu n'es plus sous son contrôle.** Tu n'as rien divulgué de dangeureux... Ne pense plus à cet interrogatoire. Ses mots m'appaisent, je m'allonge à nouveau. Je me calme. Je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi je rêve de ça? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à l'effacer de ma mémoire? Je m'en veux. Je me sents sale, je me dégoute... Surtout qu'à chaque fois que je fais ce rêve qui n'est autre que mes propres souvenirs, je me réveille en bandant... Excité par ce putain de manipulateur, Loki m'excite !


End file.
